Happily Ever After
by Noel Skye
Summary: The story of Rapunzel has spread throughout the land. However, behind the happiness and joy, lies a soul victim of the story. Abella has never been free to make her own choices. Perhaps she would have been better off locked in a tower. All legends are based in falsehoods, and in time the daughter of a fairytale will prove that not everyone wants the same happily ever after.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time a child was born to a lonely couple. At birth the child was taken by an enchantress as payment for her father's mistake. The enchantress raised the babe as her own and on the child's twentieth birthday the enchantress locked her away in a tower. The tower had no doors or staircase. The only way into the tower was through a window reached by scaling the wall with the help of a long, golden braid. The enchantress visited the child, calling out to her whenever she rested below the tower.

"_Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, so that I may climb the golden stair."_

The enchantress could not keep the girl to herself forever though. One day a Prince rode by the hidden tower and heard the sweet singing of Rapunzel. Entranced, he searched and searched, only stopping when he finally found her. Unable to reach her, the Prince simply sat and listened. He visited the tower often to hear the beautiful girl's voice. On one of his visits he saw the enchantress. He watched as she called to Rapunzel.

_Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, so that I may climb the golden stair."_

Only when the enchantress was gone, did the Prince do the same.

"_Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, so that I may climb the golden stair."_

Rapunzel wrapped her long hair around a hook beside the window and let her locks fall down the tower's side. She was surprised to see who climbed up. The Prince was far from the enchantress she expected to see. The Prince continued to visit Rapunzel and the two fell in love.

It was not to last, however. During a visit from the enchantress, Rapunzel mentioned her clothes were a bit tight fitting. The enchantress -knowing full well what that meant- chopped off Rapunzel's hair and cast her out into the wilderness. The enchantress then waited for the Prince. The call came as she expected.

"_Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair, so that I may climb the golden stair."_

The golden locks fell from the tower and the Prince climbed up. When he reached the top, however, it was not his beloved he saw. The enchantress swore that he would never see Rapunzel again and in anguish he jumped from the tower. Blinded by the thorns below, the Prince wandered about the wilderness for months.

One day a familiar singing reached the Prince's ears. He followed the sound, finding his beloved Rapunzel living contently in the forest. Rapunzel embraced him, her tears restoring his sight. Together they made their way back to the Prince' kingdom. It is there that they remain today, alongside their forest-born twins.


	2. Chapter 2

A girl sat alone by a window sill. She peered out to the people below her while a single tear fell down her cheek. So much for every person getting their happily ever after, she thought to herself. The young girl had been told her entire life that 'dreams could come true'. She had honestly believed that she would fall in love and live a happy life with her love forever. It seemed, however, that a different plan had been in motion.

Abella was a Princess, and so both her father and the court had moved to secure an alliance with her marriage. At thirteen she had been sent to the Western Kingdom to live at the court of her future husband. At sixteen she had been wed. Now at seventeen she was a widow. With no other heir to the Kingdom, Abella's family claimed rule of the West. She sat awaiting the arrival of her father, who would secure yet another marriage for the young girl.

The gates opened soon enough and the carriage carrying the royals entered the castle grounds. It was Abella's duty to meet them at the doorway and welcome them, however, she would have much rather been branded. The burning sensation of iron against her skin sounded more pleasant than hearing her future told by another. Abella wiped the tear from her face and stood, a look of determination on her face. Why did her father get a say over this? She was the sole ruler of the West! She was the one who decided what she wanted to do and when she wanted to do it and yet she cowered before a man she had once known.

Abella had not seen her family for years. Sure her mother often wrote letters, however they were all formal. No doubt they had been read over and approved by someone in her father's council. Her parents had married for love and Abella could see why. Her mother was weak and moldable while her father was demanding and controlling. They fit together like a puzzle, sadly it was a puzzle that Abella did not fit in.

A sharp rapping echoed throughout her chambers and Abella beckoned to her maid to open the door. It was most likely a servant, come to notify her of the arrival. Abella prepared her mind state, she was in control. She was, however, not as prepared as she thought she was. The maid opened the door, and there stood a man. Tall and regal, he had dark hair and sharp green eyes. Green eyes that she knew all to well.

"Alec?" She questioned, a look of genuine surprise upon her face. "Hello sister." He responded lightly, a smile on his face. Abella and Alec had once been inseparable. And why not? They had been twins. Forest born twins that signaled the end of a tale. "Where's father?" She asked him. "He decided it would be best if I came in his stead." Alec replied cautiously. He had not seen his sister in years and was not sure what the change in lifestyle had done to her. She had changed in appearance, why not in the mind as well?

"He decided." Abella stated coldly, watching as her brother's face lightened. "Well I convinced him, he did not want this confrontation probably as much as you did." He said with a laugh. "He thought it would be a good preparation for me." Abella broke her train of thought then, "Preparation?" She glared at her brother, knowing full well what was coming next. "I was sent to hold the Kingdom and find you a husband. I will rule here until father dies or you have a son old enough to take the throne." That was it. Her father wanted the family in control with no outside influences. She would be married once more to produce an heir, from there she would have no control. There was no way she would be allowed to raise her child. She had lived in the West too long. Her father wanted a true Prince of the North on the throne of the West. A daughter would not suffice. "Let his words be done then brother. For he is the mastermind and we but his puppets." Abella spat out her words coldly, and moved towards the door. She left her chambers and marched down the hall. She would speak no more of this matter today.


End file.
